The recording of pairs of x-ray stereo images of objects under examination is known from x-ray imaging to enable as spatial a presentation as possible of the objects under examination to be obtained. These types of stereo image pairs are formed from two so-called half images of the same object displaced sideways from each other, which are recorded as simultaneously as possible. The spatial distance between the two half images in such cases generally amounts to at least around 5° to 10°. An observer who uses anaglyphic eyeglasses to view the pairs of stereo images recorded in overlay obtains a spatial impression of the object under examination.
Recording the two half images by means of a stereoscopic x-ray tube featuring at least two x-ray focuses spaced from each other is known for example from DE 29 43 700 C2. In this case the spacing between the x-ray foci is fixed and cannot be varied. The use of two different x-ray tubes for recording the two half images is known from DE 42 30 975 A1. In this case simultaneous recording is possible, but two x-ray tubes are needed and the arrangement is not flexible. An x-ray diagnostic device for mammography is known from DE 34 37 203 C2, in which the X-ray tube is supported to allow adjustment between two end positions for the recording of the two half images. In the method for recording the half images the x-ray tubes are adjusted manually here between two recordings, which does not allow a rapid succession of recordings to be made. Some effort is also involved is changing this arrangement.